


Рекап

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE VANCOUVER TITANS, Reunions, Second Chances, Unresolved Romantic Tension, still not fic about JERKZ....yet, Русский | Russian, вы все видели фотку причесанного Капса МНЕ ПРИШЛОСЬ это написать, когда Богиня раздавала райтеркам разнообразные сюжеты я читала гайд на Трэша, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: В конце концов, решил для себя Расмус, Мартин-друг ему куда важнее, чем Мартин-несостоявшийся-краш.
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Рекап

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Тёме, что скинул меня и в это болото.
> 
> Берегите себя в оффсезон!

_ If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute _

(с) Paramore - crushcrushcrush

\- Мики, у тебя есть расческа? Я не могу свою найти.

\- Есть, - ответил Мики, не отрывая взгляд от экрана. Расмус попытался по памяти определить, что за аниме смотрит сейчас Мики, но это было бесполезно: с момента, как закончился сплит, все разъехались и они остались в доме вдвоем (исключая Граббза или Оливера, которые поочередно заглядывали к ним на полчаса каждый день, чтобы проверить, живы ли они), Мики казалось решил пересмотреть вообще все аниме, что вышло за время их сплита в этом мире. Раньше его немного сдерживала необходимость держать себя в игровой форме и остальные ребята, но сейчас Мики был неостановим. Поэтому Расмус сдался. Все равно если он спросит у Мики что это за аниме, то получит название на японском. И не то, чтобы ему ну правда было интересно, просто...

Ладно, он немного нервничал и ему надо было на что-то отвлечься. Но поиск аниме по японскому названию, озвученному Мики, ему бы не помог.

\- А можно взять? А мусс у тебя остался? Можно и его взять?

\- Что? - Мики обернулся к нему, - Ты что собрался делать?

\- Я хочу сделать лайв апдейт. Для твиттера. И инстаграма. Все равно делать-то особо нечего, - подозрение во взгляде Мики только усилилось и Расмус замялся, - И мама с папой будут рады, что я тут веду нормальный образ жизни!

Теперь уже Мики всем своим видом изображал крайнюю степень сарказма. Он даже поставил серию на паузу и сел в кресле по-человечески, опустив до этого поджатые под себя ноги на пол.

\- Сейчас, - сказал он, вставая и отходя к шкафу. На верхней полке у него хранился дорожный набор, который им выдавали еще в прошлом году, перед буткампом финала Ворлдс. Свой Расмус после финала благополучно потерял, а Мики своим так кажется не воспользовался. Мики кажется решил отдать ему теперь свой, потому что видимо боялся, что Расмус снова потеряет его расческу... Как в прошлый раз. Но тогда это вышло случайно, честное слово, может она завалилась за тумбочку, там было пыльно, конечно, Расмус мог ее отодвинуть и расческу...

\- Можешь не возвращать, - сказал Мики, силком вкладывая Расмусу большую черную косметичку в руки. Это было очень кстати - мысли в голове у Расмуса мельтешили словно бешеные белки, а так он тут же обратно включился в происходящее и смог адекватно реагировать на окружающий его мир.

\- Спасибо, Михаэль!

\- Да не за что. Я же саппорт, в конце концов. У нас синергия с тобой все же, как никак.

\- Фотку мою лайкнешь?

\- Канешн, - ответил Мики, забираясь снова с ногами в кресло и снимая серию с паузы.

Больше никаких вопросов с его стороны не последовало, и Расмус вышел из его комнаты с ощущением огромной победы.

Не спалился. 

Мики отстал от него на удивление быстро, а вот если бы тут был Лука, то так легко бы Расмус не отделался.

Тим-хаус без ребят был удивительно тихим, но тишина эта не была ни давящей, ни жуткой. Хотя без ребят, конечно же, здесь все было очень пустынно. Ну ничего, летний сплит не за горами и он скоро снова будет слышать вопли ганкнутного Марцина из комнаты Мики во время стрима, Луку, мурлыкающего за мытьем посуды себе под нос всякие старые поп-песенки, Вундера... Ладно, допустим Вундера не будет слышно, зато вот звуки ДБМа во время рейдов в ВоВ - еще как. Оливер будет спорить с их шефом насчет меню, а на кухне скорее всего будет опять ошиваться кто-то из их КС: ГО команды, кого по привычке притащил к ним с собой Хаски, чтобы проверить все ли у них в порядке.

В тим-хаусе было очень тихо, очень спокойно, но Расмуса это не особо сейчас расстраивало. Да, грустно было, что он не попадал домой, к родителям, но со всей этой пандемией было безопаснее оставаться в Берлине.

К тому же, это все было не навсегда. 

Порцию ужина для Мики он оставил в микроволновке, налепив на дверку стикер "Погрей меня и съешь". Решил, что стоит попозже напомнить про ужин Мики, если он не доберется до него раньше. Они готовили второй вечер подряд и это было...занимательно. Родители его похвалили, Мэдс и Лука - тоже, а Даффман скинул ему в дискорд ссылку на симптомы сальмонеллеза из Википедии и попросил при любом проявлении симптомов у него или Мики срочно обращаться к врачу. Но Расмуса это даже не обидело. Он был слишком взволнован сегодняшним вечером, чтобы за к такому цепляться.

В своей комнате он открыл беседу с Люси и воспроизвел ее советы поэтапно. Потом сфотографировал себя в зеркало и сбросил ей фото.

Ответ от Люси не замедлил себя ждать.

"Как аккуратно!!!! Выглядишь отлично. Тебе идет эта укладка, пожалуйста не ерошь волосы!"

Расмус почувствовал, что воодушевился еще больше

"Спасибо!!!"

Подумав, он послал ей смайлик с сердечком.

"Расмус, это не совсем мое дело, но мне кажется, что ты это не для медийного своего присутствия стараешься".

Расмус опешил, глядя на тут же присланную ему КАППУ от Люси. Кажется Мики и Янкос чертовски дурно на нее влияли. В принципе...

"Но это не мое дело! И все равно - удачи".

Еще одна КАППА.

Впрочем, Расмус послал ей в ответ ОкейЧамп.

У него начало словно что-то сворачиваться в животе. На сальмонеллез похоже не было, а вот на нервы...

Ну то есть…

Ему просто хотелось хорошо выглядеть, потому что…

_ Это - не свидание, _ напомнил он себе еще раз,  _ \- не свидание, ясно? _

Расмус бросил еще раз взгляд на дверь, проверив визуально: заперта она или нет. Правила в их тим-хаусе были просты: если дверь заперта, то не ломись в нее. Ломись лишь в исключительных случаях вроде пожара или покупки Карлосом Ориген. А если ты не запер дверь, но занят тем, во время чего тебя лучше не беспокоить - сам себе дурак.

Дверь была заперта. Но тревожности Расмусу это не убавило.

Ты словно специально оттягиваешь этот момент.

Он бросил взгляд на время. Было почти без пяти восемь, они договорились созвониться в восемь и высидеть эти пять минут было невыносимо сложно. Твиттер ему не так чтобы и помог, потому что Расмус постоянно отвлекался то на него, то на время на часах. Часы шли вот ровно, а на телефоне все отставали на пару минут и пропустить звонок было бы...

Он позвонил ровно в восемь, совсем не уверенный в том, что Мартин не отозвал в одностороннем порядке решение сегодня увидеться. Ну то есть, это - нормально? Мартин, в конце концов, все еще был обижен на него, Расмус понимал, что тут пройдет еще порядком времени, прежде чем все как-то утрясется. Он чувствовал себя от всего происходящего невыносимо глупым, но просто...

Ты же не знал, что все ну так будет?

Еще все это было таким не простым из-за весеннего финала. Но, в конце концов, не стоило же игре как-то позволять влиять на их отношения?

Отношения. Словно они у вас есть.

\- Отлично выглядишь, - выпалил он вместо "привет" и широко улыбнулся. Это было враньем. Мартин выглядел так, словно проснулся минут десять назад. Он кутался в худи, словно ему было холодно и Расмус неожиданно для себя встревожился. В Англии было худо с короной, то есть, это не конечно, сраный НА регион, и вряд ли ребята выходили из тим-хауса, но все-таки...

\- У вас там съемки что ли были? Ты, - Мартин провел ладонью над своей головой в капюшоне и Расмус понял, что он про его волосы, - причесался нормально.

_ Ладно, никто не говорил, что будет легко,  _ подумал Расмус, но решил, что не будет падать духом.

\- Я забыл, что мы созвониться собирались, - честно сказал Мартин и тут уже Расмус почувствовал как у него начинает пробиваться уныние. 

\- Мы можем потом...

\- Все нормально, - остановил его Мартин, а потом опустил капюшон и провел по волосам машинально ладонью. Вот, конечно, у кого никогда не было проблем с укладкой, даже если Рекклес вылез из кровати минут пять назад. Неожиданно Расмуса захлестнула слабая тоска. В этот оффсезон она доставала его сильнее, чем когда он переходил к G2. Расмус очень много думал про Фнатик и это было очень странно.

Может потому что родители постоянно спрашивали Расмуса не только про дела его нынешних, но и прошлых тиммейтов. Папу с мамой волновали даже ушедшие Брокса и Соаз, и новички, которых они не знали. Их расспросы заставляли Расмуса снова и снова возвращаться мысленно к старой команде. В итоге, Расмус попытался разобраться и понял, что больше всего на свете скучал по Мартину. То есть...

\- Еще я кажется сбил себе режим, - продолжал говорить Мартин, - точнее, я не хотел сбивать режим, но мы тут играли и... Капс, слушай, если тебе настолько тягостно, то можем ограничиться пятью минутами.

\- Нет, слушай, все окей, я просто... задумался. Все нормально! Но если ты не хочешь, то можем созвониться...потом.

Между ними нависла пауза. У Мартина был очень странный вид: словно он боролся сам с собой, Расмус очень редко видел его таким, когда они играли вместе, а потом ну его человеческая сторона и вовсе ускользнула от него, потому что они перестали быть в одной команде... И вообще...

Неожиданно очень захотелось, чтобы в его комнату начал ломиться Мики и жаловаться на то, что Расмус кажется приготовил им ужин с сальмонеллами и теперь он умирает и у него болит живот. Чтобы произошло что угодно, чтобы он перестал чувствовать себя настолько тупым.

\- Не, - Мартин покачал головой, а потом коротко рассмеялся, - это очень все очень глупо, Расмус. Это...

\- Не самая удачная идея Броксы?

\- Не самая удачная идея Броксы, - согласился с ним Мартин. Он потер машинально щеку. Мартин тоже забил на бритье за эти два дня, светлая щетина была едва заметная на его белой коже, но Расмусу все равно показалось, что он слышит слабое ее шуршание под ладонью Мартина.

Можно было спросить, что он вообще делал эти дни. Обсудить финал LCS. Попробовать поговорить про Китай и Корею, но Расмус подозревал, что Мартин про это будет говорить просто из вежливости.

Они пытались осторожно выстроить мост между друг другом, который в общем-то сами и развалили.

Нет, ну ни сами конечно они решили начать заново, а с помощью Броксы.

Сама идея: попытаться помириться, чтобы не расстраивать и без того расстроенного Америкой Мэдса была какой-то дичью. Но так уж вышло, что Мэдс был единственным человеком на свете (кроме самого Расмуса), который хотя бы примерно представлял, что у того вообще происходило в голове из-за Мартина. И который последний год своего пребывания с Фнатик явно видел всю эту ситуацию с другой стороны.

Расмус всегда думал, что Мартин и Лука - одинаковые. Старшие друзья, такие охуенные, живые легенды, которых ты не хочешь подвести, чью гордую тобой улыбку хочешь видеть, сходя вместе с командой со сцены после вашей победы.

Просто Мартин был вроде как первее, а потом, конечно же, все начало меняться. Уйти к G2, потому что ты очень хотел выиграть Ворлдс, казалось очень логично. Если не думать, что прежде всего ты сбежал, потому что в какой-то момент понял, что находиться с Мартином в одной команде просто не можешь.

Последние недели перед стартом Ворлдс Расмус старался об этом лишний раз не думать. В какой-то момент Мартин просто стал сверх-осторожным с ним. Словно Расмуса мигом обмотало пленкой такой. С пупырышками. Как хрупкую вещь перед переездом.

Расмус вещью не было. И он не понимал, что происходит. Зато в какой-то момент ему стало понятно, что большая часть его жизни теперь завязана на настроении Мартина. Когда он смотрел мимо него - Расмусу хотелось исчезнуть. Когда Мартин ему улыбался или хлопал по спине - Расмус чувствовал себя так, словно его грело солнце. Это было неправильно - он, конечно же, влюблялся раньше, но впервые в жизни с ним это случилось как-то совершенно неправильно.

И от этой неправильности очень хотелось бежать.

Словно в какой-то момент это все прорвалось из него по неосторожности и заляпало их дружбу, как гной или грязь или все вместе.

Конечно же, Расмус не смог бы про такое никому рассказать. Молча уйти было правильнее, потому что такой хуйни не было с Перкзом. Лука казался безопасным. От его улыбки не тянуло сладко в животе. Он смеялся над шутками Расмуса и тот смеялся вместе с ним, не чувствуя ни-че-го.

И, конечно же, его взгляд не сделался бы мертвым, как у Мартина, если бы Расмус решил перейти (но в этом не было никакой необходимости) в другую команду.

Когда то, что произошло, дошло до Броксы - было в общем-то уже поздно что-то исправлять. Все развалилось. Фнатик вылетели с Ворлдс. Мартин перестал с ним разговаривать даже с перерывом в несколько недель - Расмус к этому привык. 

Может все так и должно было закончится, но Брокса написал ему неожиданно под это Рождество первым.

_ Вы делаете друг друга очень несчастными. _

А Расмусу никого не хотелось делать несчастным. 

Все эти шажки друг к другу, уступки были словно брожение в тумане войны между лайнами, потому что все забили нахуй на варды, и ты не видишь ничего, и боишься налажать, но у тебя нет другого выбора.

Ты продолжаешь блуждать.

Постигровое интервью этого года было хуже всего - в прошлом году Мартин хотя бы злился на него. Это ставило между ними надежную стену, которую никому из них не хотелось перелезть.    
В этом году сидеть рядом было невыносимо. Мартин казался слишком серьезным и собранным, но Расмус слишком хорошо знал это: немного отстраненный взгляд, напрягушуюся линию рта, очень спокойный голос, чтобы понимать насколько сильно Рекклес расстроен проигрышем своей команды. 

_ Его команде. _

И это было единственное, что останавливало Расмуса от того, чтобы после обнять Мартина и сказать, что ему очень жаль.

Раньше, в другой жизни, Мартин всегда его поддерживал. Сейчас Расмус не мог вернуть этот долг, потому что вся его поддержка бы тянула на издевку.

Может не стоило обещать Мэдсу, что они попробуют снова начать  _ общаться _ . Потому что ни ему, ни Мартину не было нужно это общение. 

Им обоим друг от друга было нужно совсем другое и они оба стали понимать это еще два года назад.

Но Мартин приложил все силы на то, чтобы обрубить это желание.

А Расмус просто сбежал.

На расстоянии общаться выходило намного проще, хотя все равно: ощущение, что ты пишешь своей очень клевой однокласснице и та, может быть тебе отвечает, когда решает почистить старые сообщения и внезапно видит твое.

Можно было забить на свои чувства. Сделать вид, что их никогда не было. Выбросить из памяти все те моменты, когда Мартин, смеясь обнимал его после матча и Расмус обнимал его в ответ и эти объятия не хотелось размыкать, когда они почти могли поцеловаться, задерживаясь в практис рум, позже остальных, когда они оставались вроде бы и случайно наедине, но ничего не происходило.

В конце концов, решил для себя Расмус, Мартин-друг ему куда важнее, чем Мартин-несостоявшийся-краш.

В конце концов, они же правильно поступают, просто решив...

\- Я не вижу смысла в этих созвонах, честное слово, - снова заговорил Мартин. Его голос вдруг сорвался. Расмус снова вспомнил, что так было не раз и не два раньше, как раз, когда он понял, что и ответственность перед командой, и то, что между ними происходит, для него это слишком и надо попробовать сбежать.

\- Мы можем...

\- Нет, подожди. Расмус, слушай, у нас не получается просто разговаривать. Это просто все как-то совсем неправильно. Нам не обязательно быть друзьями.

\- У нас и не получается, ага. Просто ты мне слишком...

Он не договорил, прикусил язык, но поздно было. Матин нервно рассмеялся.

\- В этом вся проблема. Ни тебе, ни мне не нужны просто разговоры. Ты думаешь, что я просто не замечал все, что происходит с тобой? Расмус, я просто не мог иначе поступить, я - твой капитан и у меня была ответственность за тебя перед командой. Я не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я просто пытаюсь воспользоваться тем, что ты чувствовал.

\- Сейчас Лука - мой капитан.

\- Ну, надеюсь, что у него не возникает моих проблем.

\- Не со мной, - сказал Расмус, чувствуя, что не надо это было говорить, конечно же. Ну и вообще-то у Луки не возникало проблем Мартина. Никогда. 

Они были разные хотя бы потому, что поцеловать сейчас ему хотелось только одного из них.

И это был не Лука.

\- Здорово.

Мартин сказал, как отрезал, и Расмус протянул руку, чтобы просто коснуться экрана там, где было его лицо. Он отдернулся - кажется больше от удивления, чем раздраженно.

\- Капс.

\- Ты все равно в Лондоне.

\- Тебе повезло.

\- Мне не повезло.

Они снова замолчали одновременно. И Мартин не пытался смотреть на него, а Расмус пытался вспомнить: когда ему вообще приходилось сидеть и испытывать это. Поганое чувство, когда ты хочешь коснуться другого человека, но не можешь потому что он блин в чертовой другой стране посредине пандемии.

\- Нам обоим не повезло.

\- Мартин, но вообще... Мы же теперь в разных командах. Мы можем попробовать. Даже если ничего не выйдет... Ну, слушай, для начала мы можем сходить в кино!

Мартин рассмеялся на это в ответ и это был не его обычный едкий смешок. Он смеялся как раньше и Расмус немного почувствовал себя победителем. 

\- Отличная идея. Только не по дискорду. И не по зуму.

\- Летом?

\- Летом, - смягчился Мартин. Он почти сделался собой прежним, каким его очень хорошо помнил Расмус. Рекклес исчез. Остался только его Мартин, на чью улыбку ему всегда хотелось ответить своей. Даже если улыбаться совсем не хотелось. 

\- Только не приходи таким прилизанным, Капс, ты меня, блин, таким пугаешь. И вообще...

\- Вообще что?

Мартин протянул руку к экрану. Коснулся его пальцами, словно зеркаля Расмуса до этого, и тот заморгал, словно Мартин действительно коснулся его щеки пальцами, провел ими ласково вниз. Будь они в одной комнате сейчас, Мартин бы вряд ли это сделал, но расстояние делало все безопасным. И Расмус подумал, что может быть, если это все не увянет до лета, если они не сфакапят все снова от ужаса к тому моменту, и правда пойду в кино, целоваться начинать придется ему.

Но ничего, это не так страшно, как снова выходить на финале против китайцев.

Нужно просто начать, дать понять себе и Мартину, что если они позволят себе друг с другом то, в чем отказывали весь Расмусов последний год с Фнатик, мир не развалится на части.

\- Не засиживайся до поздна, - сказал ему Мартин, прежде чем отключиться.

  
  
  
  



End file.
